<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ne me quitte pas by collieflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019592">ne me quitte pas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower'>collieflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, I imagined a college au but you do you bb, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wanted to drop until he was slumped against the floor — but he thought that he was just melting.</p><p>Mike’s kisses did that to people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ne me quitte pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in november before i got burnt out ✌😩<br/>not beta'd because i. idk i have no excuses /gently shrugs/</p><p>anyway i just finished it so hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sex was loud. That was a fact of life in the life of Bill Denbrough. Every time someone had sex in movies, there was moans and curses. Hell, the <em> kisses </em> were loud. Porn was loud. The yells and moans and curses drowned out any other focus Bill had, practically yelling in his ears just to make him pay attention to the screen. When Bill’s neighbour had sex with his girlfriend, she was loud. Kind of screechy. Bill had to wonder if she even enjoyed the sex they were having.</p><p>But this…</p><p>This wasn’t loud.</p><p>He was backed up against his door, and Mike was right there with him. Okay, so Bill guessed that this wasn’t sex. They were kissing. Mike’s fingers were crooked in Bill’s belt loops, keeping Bill pulled tight against him. His hips were just up off the wood of the door, and he was slipping. He wanted to drop until he was slumped against the floor — but he thought that he was just melting.</p><p>Mike’s kisses did that to people. Well, it did to Bill, anyhow. </p><p>Mike was already bent, shoulders bunched up as he slumped. His hands slipped up until he could hold Bill’s face in his hands, and Bill thought that might have been the only thing keeping him stable. His hips fell back so they were flush against the door. Bill’s hands twisted into the dark green material of Mike’s shirt. He couldn’t decide if he was trying to pull him closer, or keep himself <em> up </em>.</p><p>Vaguely, he could hear things happening in the building beyond them. There was a hum of a vacuum cleaner across the hall. Someone was dancing in the apartment above theirs. The rattle of the refrigerator was in the kitchen just a few feet away. But it was quiet. Mike was quiet, and Bill took that as the signal to follow his lead.</p><p>But then Mike shifted forward, and his thigh fitted between Bill’s, and he gasped hard. Mike took the gasp and sucked on his bottom lip. Bill fisted his hands into the shoulders of Mike’s shirt, heaving a small breath as Mike ground up into him.</p><p>It was easy, Bill figured. After all, Mike had <em> inches </em> on him — God forbid Bill bring up the time spent in the gym lately to keep up all of those farm-gained muscles he’s had since they were teenagers.</p><p>He could throw Bill up against the door, if he wanted. Mike could pin him up and fuck him against the wall, hard and brutal, and Bill’s hands found Mike’s hair and <em> pulled </em>. He moaned in his ear. It was like the air had been punched out of him just at the thought.</p><p>Bill pulled him closer still, inching up on his tiptoes to get higher on Mike’s thigh.</p><p>“Would you f-f-fuh-f—” He screwed his eyes shut and growled into Mike’s neck. Jesus, his tongue. He rolled his hips up into him, trying to demonstrate his point.</p><p>He got nowhere, because Mike just huffed a laugh in his ear. “Something to say, Big Bill?” he asked. The register of his voice was so much lower than normal, and arousal curled hot and bright in Bill’s stomach.</p><p>“S-screw me,” he said, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to face the answer.</p><p>Mike smoothed his hands down his sides. Bill kissed Mike’s neck as the man squeezed his hips. He reached back for a handful of Bill’s ass to <em> squeeze </em>.</p><p><em> Fuck it </em>, Bill thought with stunning clarity. He wrapped one of his legs around the back of Mike’s, grinding down harshly.</p><p>They’d fooled around before. Handys in secret, one memorable drunk attempt at a blow job and <em> several </em> embarrassing creamed jeans during heated make out sessions, but they’d never gone all the way before. Bill’s thought about it — Jesus <em> Christ </em> knew he’d considered it — but he didn’t know how to bring it up.</p><p>How do you ask, <em> hey? Wanna put your dick in me? </em></p><p>That sounded bad, even to Bill.</p><p>He just thought, why not. Now or never, right?</p><p>“We can build up to that,” Mike told him. Mike’s hands drifted lower, nearly to his thighs. And then he <em> lifted </em>, hoisting Bill up against the door.</p><p>Oh <em> yes </em>. His hips rolled to meet Mike so quick he nearly didn’t register what he’d said. Especially since Mike began to kiss him again. “Wait, w-wait, oh God.” He dropped his head back to thump at the door, and yeah, that one was loud. Kinda hurt, too, fuck.</p><p>Mike kissed his neck, sucking just under his jaw. His hands were so strong, holding Bill’s thighs in an iron grip.</p><p>“<em> Oh my God </em>,” Bill gasped. His hand scrabbled until he found Mike’s face and was able to push him away. “Ha-haven’t we been b-b-building up enough?” he asked (begged, a little voice in the back of his head said).</p><p>Mike smiled at him, tilting his head as if he was going to make a joke, and Bill thought he was going to just about die if he made a joke. His skin felt tight and he was hot all over. He just needed nothing more than Mike in him <em> yesterday </em>. Mike kissed his cheek, kissed the hinge of his jaw. “Have you ever had a dick in you, Bill?” he asked, mouth just next to his ear.</p><p>Bill choked on his own inhale. He shook his head.</p><p>“Do you have any lube here?”</p><p>He paused, “No,” he breathed, defeated.</p><p>“Then next time, Bill. I promise.” He sucked a kiss into the spot just under his ear. Bill’s sigh cut off into something with more color, a moan he tried and failed to choke back. Mike splayed his hand in the middle of Bill’s back, bracing and stable. He held him up with one hand while the other went to his belt, undoing the buckle with an accuracy Bill thought was largely unfair.</p><p>“Nn-next time.”</p><p>Mike hummed, popping his button next. “Yeah.” He delved his hand into Bill’s pants just as Bill grabbed his face and pulled him back in for a kiss. “I’ll open you up real slow. Fuck you real good on my fingers.”</p><p>Bill’s brows furrowed, and his thighs tensed, inching him up the door. Mike wrapped his hand around his dick, jerking him slowly. Bill gasped his name, and he swore it was clear as day, the sound only broken by a hitch in his breath.</p><p>“Take my time, too. I’ll give it to you nice and slow, until you’re shaking for it.”</p><p>“Alr-ready got me, Mm-m-Mikey.” He screwed his eyes shut.</p><p>Mike just laughed.</p><p>It didn’t take Bill long to melt into him, his arms wrapped around Mike’s shoulders. His fingernails scraped against Mike’s shirt, clawing it up until Mike pulled back enough for Bill to tear it off and drop it to the floor.</p><p>“You think this is somethin’, Big Bill?” Mike asked, kissing just under his ear. He sucked harshly, until his skin itched with pinpricks.</p><p><em> Big Bill </em> . There was something different about that name. It was something Bill usually wore on his chest, proud to be their leader, proud to risk his life for his friends. When Mike said it like that, it made Bill feel like he could curl up in the sound. It could play along his skin, licking a fire in his belly that had nothing to do with <em> protector </em> , and everything to do with being prote<em>cted </em>. He wasn’t the leader here. He put that in Mikey’s hands, because he knew that Mike would take care of him.</p><p>Which all sounded so fucking sweet — must have been the writer in Bill, because then Mike squeezed his ass and pulled him in just the right way, and Bill decided that this man was the slickest torturer around. His fucking <em> mouth </em>—</p><p>“You haven’t <em> seen </em> anything yet.” It was almost like a promise.</p><p>Bill gasped a breath in Mike’s ear, and the rhythm of Mike’s hand stammered for a half a second. Just long enough for Bill to notice.</p><p>His eyes cracked open, breath picking up.</p><p>Like one of Stan’s puzzle pieces, something slipped along until it clicked in its place.</p><p>“Mm-Mike,” he moaned. He clawed up Mike’s shoulders, into his hair. Mike rocked into Bill’s hips; Bill could barely feel him through the layers of denim, but the rocking motion gave hints of what was to come.</p><p>What’d Mike say? Next time.</p><p><em> Next time </em>.</p><p>Next time, when Bill—Bill wanted—</p><p>He whispered a curse, ringing clear and boundless. The next curse was garbled, having trouble getting through the rigid line of his teeth sunk into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Wh-want you to fuh-fuck me,” he gasped. He squeezed Mike’s upper arm <em> hard </em>. He wondered if it would be tender tomorrow. He wondered if it would bruise under his fingers.</p><p>A harried thought came to him, his leg twitching. He wanted to give Mike a reminder of this to carry with him until next time, too. He knew he was going to have a molten mark or two on the outside of his thighs thanks to Mike’s strong grip, or maybe something on the column of his throat. Bill didn’t think he would leave bruises on Mike.</p><p>And, well, there was more than one way to make a memory. </p><p>“I will, baby, I will,” Mike vowed. His thumb rubbed along the head of Bill’s cock, and Bill <em> keened </em>.</p><p>Bill squeezed his eyes shut, an embarrassed flush deepening resonating in his cheeks further. “Huh-hh-<em> hold me </em>,” he ground out.</p><p>Mike’s laugh was nearly confused. “I think I’m the only thing holding you up,” he told him, matter of fact.</p><p>Bill’s head shook, his hair scraping along Mike’s jaw. “R-uh-wrists,” he instructed.</p><p>Mike didn’t say anything for a moment, and Bill wondered if he fucked everything up.</p><p>And then Mike’s hand trailed up. He took a moment to squeeze Bill’s hip, but then it was up, <em> up </em>, past his shoulder and down his arm. He collected both wrists in one big hand and took them slowly, pulling Bill back until the line of his shoulders was back against the door, his arms pinned above his head.</p><p>Bill was panting. With nowhere to hide, he was forced to pick his head up and let it thump back against the door. He was sure if the light was better, Mike would have seen his eyes blown wide, pupils dilated. He gasped a moan and suppressed a shudder.</p><p>Mike looked up at him — what a concept: Mike looking up to Bill. It felt so odd, the reversal all of the sudden. And while he was staring down at Mike, he couldn’t help but feel like he was on his knees, so open and vulnerable.</p><p>When Mike kissed him again, Bill wasn’t quiet for long. There was a startled yelp as Mike began to stroke him again. A sharp breath as Mike nudged his head to the side and nipped at his neck. “You are full of surprises, Bill,” Mike told him assuredly, tone dipping low and dripping sweet like honey. He ground his hips up into Bill, stroking him in time. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he said, “fill you up. Make sure you know you’re mine.”</p><p>With a broken curse, Bill came into Mike’s hand.</p><p>Mike released his wrists and braced his hand flat against the door between them instead.</p><p>A clumsy hand dropped, ignoring the hint of stiffness singing in his shoulder join Mike’s hand on his cock, too. Bill blinked against the dark apartment, suddenly feeling very wobbly against this door. He let a leg slip down, rocking up on the ball of his foot to better meet the movements of Mike’s hips. They kept close, trading words back and forth until Mike came shuddering, broken syllables of Bill’s name on his tongue.</p><p>After a moment Bill tangled their hands together above his head, squeezing his palm. “I love you.”</p><p>Mike picked his head up to meet Bill with a smile. “I love you too.”</p><p>Bill pulled their hands down, pressing the back of his wrist against his forehead.</p><p>The next few moments are a blur. Their clothes were peeled off and thrown into a forgotten corner of the bathroom, Bill making a mental note to stick them in the washer tomorrow morning. There was a bastardized version of a shower, and they brushed their teeth before Mike made sure to tuck them into bed, safe and warm between Bill’s soft sheets.</p><p>“D-Do you w-w-work Tuesday?” Bill asked when it was all said and done, looking over his shoulder to his boyfriend.</p><p>He thought for a moment before giving a soft “<em> Nope </em>. Why?” He tucked himself along Bill’s back, pressing cold feet to his calves.</p><p>Bill pressed a grin into his pillow. “Nn-next time.”</p><p>Mike snorted, pinching his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's my it tumblr @<a href="https://stansflowercap.tumblr.com/">stansflowercap</a> and then my main tumblr that im active on is @<a href="https://littlemumman.tumblr.com/">littlemumman</a></p><p>please comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>